


My Times Immortal

by Sapphire_Starr13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Love, Other, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Starr13/pseuds/Sapphire_Starr13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off a poem</p></blockquote>





	My Times Immortal

Oct 31, 1400

I remember it like it was yesterday, what happened

It was all hallows eve. I went to my dearest friends Victoria and Sebastians wedding. It was quite beautiful, made me remember how Rauls and my wedding was suppose to be. After their wedding I decided to walk home. As i walked I thought how much I miss Raul. He'd been gone a year then. As I walked, I seen a dark figure standing in the woods.   
Not thinking much about it, I walk over to see who it was.  
Thinking it was Charles or William playing their tricks on me. I walk up, "Hello? Whose there?" nothing not a soul around. As I turn to walk back towards the road, she heard a faint voice thought she thought sounded familiar.   
"Raul? Is that you?"  
Then I heard a sinister laughter.  
"HELLO? Raul? Charles? William? Is that you?" Stop playing games! Her voice started to shake. The laughter got a bit closer. Where are you? Who are you? Show your self.  
Next thing I remember is waking up in the deep woods in this beautiful Log cabin that I never knew exsisted. Hello? No answer, oddly I felt safe here. I walked out it wasn't cold as it use to be. I see the dark mysterious figure again, Hello? He disappears so I walk out into the middle of the Forrest looking for this mysterious figure. Hes dressed all in black with this black mist surrounding him its quite astounding. I walk east of where I am. I see nothing he's nowhere to be found. But, I come upon the cemetery where Raul was laid to rest. I sit by his tomb and I just stared. I sit and I talked to him, I said "Raul Holdsworth, why did you leave me? If you hadn't of went into town, you wouldn't have been in the crossfires of that robbery. And I'd now be Mrs. Holdsworth. I miss you so much my love.  
By time I was about to walk off I seen the dark mysterious figure again this time he was just a few steps ahead of me. Who are you? "A friend he says" A friend of whoms? Silence. I heard a noise back towards the woods turned to look then turn back he was gone. A friend he says.... Whats that even mean?! I looked around and he was NO WHERE to be seen. How does he keep disappearing? She walks around wondering who he is, walking the streets in the moon light, she smells the sweet smell of human blood. She looks for her next meal. Lilith notices a guy laying on the side of the street, he'd been badly beaten and close to death. She wonders if she could help him. As she leaned down to make sure he had a pulse, he barely had one he was too weak to move. He just laid there as she drank his blood. The man never flinched nor made one single sound. As she ran off she noticed the black mist around her, she decided it was time to embrace the shadows. With her immortality shes started hiding within the darknesses shadows.   
As time changed along with the years and seasons so did the fashions and she did as well... It was now spring of 1900. I hated the clothing of this era. What money she came upon. She had to change with the eras. I found this one dress in the store.  
The dress was oh so beautiful it was white underneath with black lace on top what the would call "sanse ventre" it gave me a quite dramatic yet strange look. I turned every head I'd come across.  
I could get use to living forever the unique fashions. I strolled by the cemetery where Rauls grave is to show him my new look.  
Raul, its been almost 300 years since he left me here and now I wander this earth and dear, I miss you as much as I did the day you passed and left me here. Now immortal, I've watched our loved ones pass on and leave this earth and I'm cursed to walk to everyday. Searching for something I cant quite figure this out, I knew. They say time has no meaning and Dear I can finally agree with this. As I walk I come across a child to reminisce the days I was alive it was such along time ago I remember feeling the warmth of the sun upon my skin the smell of fresh cut grass I realize, My Immortality:  
I am Blessed and Cursed.  
The Blessed: I'll never age, get wrinkles, my hair will never turn grey, I'll watch every new year come and go, and watch the seasons change.  
The Curse: I'll never have true love, never have children, I'm frozen in time, never moving forward, I've watched my friends and loved ones pass on, I've even watched their children grow.  
My Soul, is damned eternally I'm doomed to walk this earth FOREVER.

Forever is a very long time, for still lurk in the shadows, feed upon the weak. I'm always searching for the unknown.   
I want to know what my purpose for being is. Why was I chosen for this immortal life? I walk back to the cemetery, back to my beloveds' tomb.  
I lay on his tomb staring to the the sky and talk to him.  
Raul my love, I'm so lost. I wish you were here to guide me to my meaning for being and sit and talk and us walk these streets among the darkness and the shadows of the night. She hears a voice saying keep your head up it gets easier. I look around its the dark mysterious dark man from many years ago. Lilith looks at him and says " Where have you been? I haven't seen you around in ages. As he finally opens up to Lilith. "I've been around." I haven't seen you. Lilith says. I've been around watching. Watching? Watching what or who? Please explain how?  
I've been watching everything he said I've even watched you grow to embrace the darkeness and shadows. Lilith asked, do you know how we got to be immortal? Or who made us?  
He said "You'll find out in due time, your not quite ready not just yet" he said. Do you have a name? Lilith asked. He replies. I'm sorry where are my manners, I am Collin. Nice to finally get to meet you. The dark mysterious figure. "I'm Lilith". Yes, I know who you are he says. You know? How so she replied. Lilith thought to her self, If hes known who I am for such a long time, who does he know? How does he... Raul, give me some sort of sign your still with me.  
She looks at the stars and she sees a shooting star fly across the sky. She says theres no use in making a wish. I don't think it works for a immortal, but made a wish anyway.  
Lilith went back to the log cabin after all these years.   
It still looked beautiful as ever. With a few changes. It was now a beautiful two story Log Cabin, the hard wood floors had oriental rugs that looked like they were imported from Italy, the ceiling had the most beautiful Crystal Chandelier I've ever seen. The couch imported from Paris, the fire place was slightly bigger and lit. All her favourite jewels imbeded in the the side of the mantel. She thought to her self who could have done all this? And for what?! Was I dreaming? No, I can't be because Vampires don't dream, She said to herself. She walked into the bedroom the bed was a huge princess bed. Made of pure gold, the walls had paintings from van goh to Leonardo Divinci. She walks to the powder room it looked as if it was from a palace. I couldnt believe my eyes it was so beautiful. She goes back to the living room she finds a vase filled with red and white roses. And a letter beside it. The letter said:

My dearest Lilith,  
You are my only love.

You have me completely in your power.  
I know and feel that if I am to write anything fine and noble in the future I shall do so for you are my perfect meaning. Our love just fell into place and my undying love for you is everything immortal you are my darkest angel. And I want to spend eternity with you by myside. I love you always.

To find out who I am love, you must find my clues that will lead you to me.  
I will be there at that spot when you find and solve the very last clue.  
She thinks to her self, why leave clues? The china cabinets had the first clue. She looks at the piece of paper. Inside it was a small stem. She says to herself a stem? The only place with this stem would be the towns newest botanical gardens of the rarest flowers, and this stem is of the ever so beautiful "Ghost Orchids"  
She lurks within the shadows into town. She searches for another clue at first she doesn't see anything she looks by the ghost orchid and theres nothing so she walks towards the corpse flower still nothing. So she turns to her left and sees a monstrous rose garden this rose had to be at least 5ft across she thought maybe, under the rose she finds a patch of dirt covered by dead flowers and finds another clue. The third clue says, you always see old blue by the oak. Old blue was the airboat thats been abandoned and has been for years. She walks for miles until she comes to big blue by the oak she hops on big blue sees nothing. She thinks where is it? She looks around the riverbend nothing there either. She digs and digs in the rock bed still nothing. She looks in the brush... Where is the clue?  
Let me take another look at the paper again... It says old blue by the oak... She looks in the oak tree doesn't find a thing. She doesnt think to look in the oak log by old blue. She wonders if its under old blue?.. She lifts old blue nothing her mind is puzzled...then she looks down and theres a piece of paper in the oak log. As she reaches down to pick up the clue she brushes off the dirt it said to find your next clue you must be able to count how many you see.. The clue was a tiny little pebble. She thinks says "well that'll just take me back to the botanical gardens." so she walks back to the gardens. When she finally arrives she searches everywhere she looks by and under the flame lilies nothing. I walk over to the Black bat flowers still no clue. She notices the Bleeding Heart Flowers. These are now ger most favorite. She looks amongst the bleeding heart flowers she then finally sees a note. It states, My love the clue your trying to find isn't here, retrace your steps and you'll find the clue you seek.  
"Retrace my steps?" She said.   
If I retrace my steps that means it all started back at the Cabin. So she to the woods where the cabin is, she searches high and low yet still no clue.  
She goes out on the Lanai searches every single crevice.  
She notices a misplaced stone on the Lanai, she removes the stone and inside the hole in the Porch, she opens up the clue. You'll see it when it comes down and inside was a paper snowflake. She runs to the snowcapped mountains and buried in the snow was a plastic bag with the final clue. It stated, you are very close my love, but not close enough I'll be where you stay.  
"Where I stay?" she said.   
The only place I stay is the cemetery she mumbled. I stay talking to my beloved. She flies down to the cemetery and looks for her "love" her  
Dark Flame, but notices on top of a tomb a note and withered roses.

My Dearest Lilith,

I'm sorry my dear love, but I don't think its time to reveal my self to you just yet. Please don't get discouraged you will see who I am in due time. I love you my darkend flame.  
I'm always watching over you. The day we finally see one another we will finally be happily ever in our darkest world, With nothing but eternity at our finger tips watching every season come and go for centuries on end. To you My love, when its time to meet finally I will be forever yours.

She felt her dead heart break. I thought I'd finally get to meet this mysterious being whom claims he loves me. I still look out for the signs if any until it tis time. Lilith walked the streets in the darkest shadows. She seen a little kid running because his friends told him Phantoms lurk in its shadows at night. She ran towards the boy to try and let him know not to be afraid but he ran screaming when she said HELLO. Where to go? What to look for? She walks into town she notices the giant clock tower and she says to herself, why do I bother looking?!? I'm immortal there's no meaning to time now. Lilith returns to the cemetery and sits atop of Rauls' tomb. She just stared into the nights sky. When will I meet this mysterious being? Who is he? She talks to her love, Raul, I'm so confused. I went on a scavenger hunt looking for whoever. Was sent on a wild goose chase for a lousy note/letter and withered roses. Why? Why am I not ready to meet whom ever he is. Have you sent someone to me? If so who? She jumps down from the tomb, And she wonders... By the time she notices its now the year 2016 present time:  
She looks at her clothing and notices its time for a change. She finds a store that sells a bit of everything she finds her a purple and black corset with rhines stones up the bust. A pair of black jeans that has the torn effect up the legs, and a pair of ankle boots with a 6 inch heel and to complete her look with a black leather jacket. She walks out and every guy whistles at her. Purple looked very good and her hair was long and black she pulled this look off very beautifully, she looks as if she could have been a model. Her clothes were very form fitting she looked stunningly beautiful. She went for a walk through town, again she was turning the heads of all the guys all the wives and girlfriends was jealous with envy. She didn't care she knew that one day she'd meet her dark flame. She goes back to the cemetery to Rauls' tomb. Love, she said I hope you like it. She hears a rumble in the sky. She thinks is it fixing to storm?! The sky lights up blue and it starts to rain. She started laughing. She loved the rain and thunder. She walked all night singing and the feeling of the rain on her face that she hasn't felt in such along time, even as an immortal, I love the rain in my face. So she walks towards the gardens. She wanted to see her most favorite flower the bleeding heart flowers. Sge walks in all wet from the storm she sees Collin. "What are you doung here?" she said. Oh, I'm here to see if the corpse flower bloomed yet. He replied.He said to Lilith, it has about 3 more days and she'll be in full bloom. "I bet it's beautiful" she said. Collin replies. Yes it is, it blooms in every 30 to 40 years and grows up to 20 feet and smells like a rotting corpse. Luckily for us we can't smell it. Collun said. She says I bet its beautiful in full bloom. Collin said it is. All the other vampires will be here to watch it bloom. You said in 3 days right? Thats the nught of the full moon and also All Hallows eve. She says well its good seeing you again. I'm goung back to the tomb. Now that its quit raining. I'll maybe see you friday at the full bloom party. "Have a good night" Collin said. You too. Lilith replied. As Lilith was walking she notices how the stars are alined.  
Alined into a arrow pointing towards the middle of the cemeteries lake. She walks as fastas she can almost flying. What's going on? Whats going on with the stars? She goes to the lake at the cemetery. She lays on the ground looking up how beautiful they are. Then she hears a voice. Hello, may I join you? This man is dressed all in black, black spiked hair with his face covered. She says yes you may. She introduces her self. "Hello I'm Lilith." Yes, I know who you are. How does everyone know who I am?! The mysterious one says because your the "special one." she replies. Special one? What's that even mean??! He says close your eyes. She said I think not. I don't even know you, let alone who you are. How do I know you won't hurt me? He says. If I was I'd done tried. He says again close your eyes please. She closes her eyes. He puts a blindfold over her eyes and picks her up and runs to the log cabin. He uncovers her eyes. I don't understand. She said. You will. He removes the mist rom his face. He tells her now to open her eyes.  
Shes hesitant at first, then he says it's okay to open your eyes. Hes down on one knee with a black diamond ring. She opens up her eyes. And she sees her beloved! RAUL!!!!! She screams "HOW, WHAT, IS IT REALLY YOU MY LOVE?!" yes, yes its really me. She said but your tomb? He said yes, I was there listening to you talk to me every single night. She hugs him tight. She kisses him. I've missed you so much! Why didn't you come to me sooner? she said. He replied. "You need time to grow as an immortal. He gets back on one knee, and says Lilith Grace Woodhouse, would you do the honors and be my dark angel, my dark flame, my wife? She looks into his darkend eyes and and screams out YES! They kiss and he picks her up and places her on the bed and they made love all night and all day. The next was the day the corpse flower was to bloom. Raul said, Lilith My Love, about the blooming party, she said yes? He said well, since our vampire friends are here why don't we get married? She thinks... She replies thats perfect! Plus it's the full moon! Well that night came everyone gathered around. Raul says, I know this is suppose to be a blooming party but we'd like for you to be guests at our wedding. All the vampires Clap for their creator. The moon is huge and bright, and here comes Lilith in her dress. She looked stunning. He vowed to love her for all eternity as did she. As they kissed the corpse flower bloomed and so did their live for one another she now had everything even though it took generations and even centuries for eternity onafter through the shadows and darkness he showed her the meaning of life once again. For now they are two dark souls. Souls are now as one. They are each others dark flame FOREVER.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a poem


End file.
